My World
by Dulce Sonrisa
Summary: Esas y muchas más, son las preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza. Porque hagas lo que hagas o seas como seas, siempre obtenemos una crítica, y esa misma persona, a su vez, es criticada… y no le debe gustar pero… ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?" (No hay yuri)


_Esto es para vos si, que siempre estuviste apoyandome y sé que no es necesario poner tu nombre en este fic, porque también se que te daras cuenta sin que te lo diga. Disfruten el fic:  
_

* * *

_"Realmente no lo comprendo, va, en realidad… hay muchas cosas que no comprendo en este mundo._

_¿Cómo una Madre, puede abandonar a un bebe recién nacido?_  
_¿Cómo a un Padre, le dan las pelotas para abandonar a su familia?_  
_¿Por qué las personas son tan falsas?_  
_¿Por qué hay tantas caretas?_  
_¿Por qué siempre estamos buscando lo malo de los demás?_  
_¿Por qué no me aceptan tal cual soy?_  
_¿Por qué, si la culpa es de los adultos… ellos dicen que es mi culpa?_  
_¿Tratan de quitarse una carga de encima?_  
_¿Por qué la sociedad es tan cruel?_

_Esas y muchas más, son las preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza. Porque hagas lo que hagas o seas como seas, siempre obtenemos una crítica, y esa misma persona, a su vez, es criticada… y no le debe gustar pero… ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?"  
_

* * *

- Mikan, deja de escribir en ese maldito blog tuyo y ven a ayudarme con la mesa! –Me grito mi Madre, Yuka.

Mi Madre nos criaba, a mí, mi hermano y hermana, sola. Pues su Padre… su Padre las había dejado, y aunque habían hecho el divorcio y dos por tres se acordaba de ellos. Aunque ya tenía formada una especie de familia y eso poco ocurría.

- Voy… -Guardo la entrada y fue a ayudar a su Madre. Pusimos los platos y nos sentamos a comer. Después de eso, volvió a su cuarto a escribir.

* * *

_"No lo sé, no sé que estamos buscando ni que venimos a hacer a este mundo cruel. Porque si te gusta el anime y la manga, sos raro, ahora si miras porno sos re vivo ¿No? Si escuchas metal y rock, y no esas mierdas de reggaetón: Sos emo. Que si te peinas de tal manera, critican, que si sos realmente vos, te critican. Pero si sos falso, también te critican. Si sos gorda, te critican. Si sos flaca, también te critican. Si te falta un diente te critican. ¿Y saben qué? Estoy harta de eso!_

_Si ellos eligen estar solos, son anti sociales. ¿Y saben qué? No es así. Se han puesto a pensar alguna vez… que quizá son ustedes los que hacen la diferencia? Que no me junto con este/a porque mira anime, o escucha metal, no me junto con ella porque vive en un lugar lleno de ladrones, y ella/el debe ser uno. No me junto con esa persona porque nadie se junta, y mira si me empiezan a dejar de lado a mí también._

_Y si, lo viví, desesperación, estar sola, no saber a dónde disparar… una impotencia imaginable. Y terminar juntándome con las peores de la clase… y si, qué más da. Ya paso, pero aun queda el rencor y el dolor, porque al no estar sola en el recreo, solamente conseguía que… me hicieran sentirme menos de que ya de por qué si me siento._

_Somos nosotros, nuestra culpa. Nos quejamos de nuestros Padres pero, vamos!_

_Me acuerdo que de más niña, jugaba a ser como mi Prima, adolescente. Y ahora que lo soy, solo quiero volver a ser una niña, donde solo importaba yo, las heridas casi no dolían, pues el mundo que conocía era de color de rosa y no me importaba mucho lo demás, pues tenía a mi Mamá y mi Papá, claro que con ojos "vendados" esperando el último round._

_Pero cuando me desvendaron los ojos, vi la realidad. Y ahora que la veo, la vivo y la viví, no tengo respuestas a que decir en un consejo, pues diga lo que diga sé que no lo aplicare en mi._

_A veces veo jugar a mi hermana, ella poco comprende, y juega a ser grande. A la Mamá, al médico, etc. Nosotros jugamos un montón de juegos, y creo que eso es porque… es una práctica para cuando seamos grandes y cada uno reinventa el juego a su manera._

_Cuando somos chicos, el juego es muy serio._

_y_

_Cuando somos grandes, el juego es algo muy serio._

_La única diferencia es después de que te aburrís del juego, cuando sos chico, guarda todo y mañana seguirás. Pero cuando sos grande, del juego no hay retorno, porque ahí sufrís._

_Han notado, que cuando uno ve a los otros jugar (Cuando somos, "Grandes") lo miramos mal? Bueno, porque miramos mal al que juega con el otro? ¿Está mal jugar en realidad? Vas a criticarme por eso también?"  
_

* * *

- Mikan… acuéstate temprano, mañana tienes liceo. –Reto mi Madre.

- Lo sé, Mamá, voy. –Respondí, guardando la escritura y apagando la computadora después. – Buenas noches. –Me despedí.

- Buenas noches, hija. –Contesto, para después irse a dormir. Trataba de controlarse y no gritarle, casi todo el día estaba encima de ella diciendo haz esto, haz lo otro.

Cerré lo ojos y me sumí en un enorme sueño. Creo que soñé con algo lindo, ya que a la mañana siguiente desperté feliz.

Me apronte para ir al liceo y marche. - Otro día más encerrada. –Suspire tras ese pensamiento.

Cuando llegue, salude a mis compañeras de clase, con las cuales me juntaba, con una sonrisa. La más fingida y falsa que pude sacar en ese momento. Me senté y al poco rato, vino el profesor a dictar la clase.

Del aburrimiento, saque mi cuaderno y empecé a terminar la entrada para mi blog.

* * *

_"La vida es así, la puta sociedad es así ¿Y saben por qué? Por el que dirán. Y por esa misma razón, los Padres se comportan así. Porque ellos ya fueron adolescentes, y cometieron errores por ser más rebeldes que nosotros, y tratan que nosotros no lo hagamos, pero se equivocan. Porque nosotros tenemos que cometer errores, es ley, es parte del crecimiento._

_Si nosotros no cometiéramos errores probablemente los Padres nos cuidarían hasta los 12 años y de ahí en adelante, podríamos hacer lo que se nos viniese la puta gana. Pero no es así, y hagamos lo que hagamos, esta mal! Y lo peor, es que cuando los adultos se equivocan, la culpa también la tenemos nosotros ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de porque si._

_Porque existimos._

_Punto final, sin más explicación._

_Ellos jamás se equivocan, en cambio, nosotros siempre estamos tomándoles del pelo o con cosas bobas en la mente y ¿Saben qué? No es así. Porque nosotros sufrimos, sufrimos demasiado por eso._

_Lo único que espero es que de grande poder mantener, este corazón, no volverme amargada y poder tener un futuro y valerme por mi misma. Quiero mantener este corazón de niña y adolescente, que es capaz de entender._

_No quiero crecer, y perder mi esencia seria deshonrar a mi propio corazón._

_En cambio a como soy o dejo d… -"  
_

* * *

- Mikan Yukihira, pase aquí y haga este problema. –Pidió con enojo el profesor de matemáticas.

Pase con miedo, no es que me vaya mal, si no que no estaba prestando la debida atención por lo que no sabía cómo empezar.

Oí murmullos como. "Ella de nuevo estaba escribiendo" "Cerda, friki" "Que asco me da…" Y casi derrumbándome, aguantando mis lágrimas, me hice la fuerte. Intente hacer el problema, logrando uno que otro número y volví a mi asiento.

- Bien… faltaron algunas formulas, pero está bastante decente. Aunque preste atención. ¿Bien? –Me pidió el profesor. Yo asentí y guarde mi cuaderno. Habría tiempo para eso después.

Después de almorzar, me encerré en mi cuarto a conectarme a Facebook. Y ahí estaba, una chica que ni siquiera conocía, y según ella, decía considerarme su mejor amiga. No sabía si llorar, reír o que. ¿Por qué? Por más palabras bonitas que le dijera ella, yo, no me consideraba importante como así.

Sonreí, y pase lo escrito en clase, a lo guardado en el blog. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí!

* * *

_"de que me sigan importando tanto lo que digan los demás o voy a seguir sufriendo._

_A pesar de todo, quiero creer que existe que gente que valga la pena en el mundo. Realmente, lo deseo. Deseo encontrar un lugar donde encaje, donde encuentre un lugar, donde los únicos temas de conversación no sean: Oíste la canción nueva de Justin Bieber? O ¿Qué te pondrás mañana?_

_Quiero reírme, llorar, salir y vivir una linda adolescencia, con amigas, pero de las reales. Que se preocupen por mí y yo por ellas."_

* * *

- Lo bueno, viene tarde pero llega. –Me puso al chat ella, Hotaru. Era de otro país, pero la entendía tan bien.

- Ya no sé si creer en eso. –Le puse al chat de facebook con una cara triste, ella lo sabía casi todo de mí.

- Entonces, confía en mí. No puedo físicamente, pero emocionalmente, estaré contigo y… Mikan. Algún día nos conoceremos, y nos tatuaremos el símbolo de la amistad ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora trata de sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel, como yo lo hago en el mío, no todo está perdido, porque estamos tú y yo, juntas en esto. ¿Verdad? Y detrás de las nubes el cielo es siempre azul, después de cada tormenta va a salir el sol y un gran y hermoso arcoíris. Y yo te prometo, que todo esto pasara y encontraras tu lugar y… serás feliz, como lo mereces ser. Como siempre lo mereciste, olvídate, olvídate de tu Padre y todo lo demás, todo llega a su tiempo. –Contesto, y yo sonreí.

Volví a escribir en el blog:

* * *

"Si, eso es lo que quiero. Lo deseo, pero espero seguir siendo como soy para ese entonces, ver quien me acepta como soy. Y… quiero creer que algo mejor me espera, como me dijo una amiga:

Detrás de las nubes, el cielo es siempre azul y después de cada tormenta sale el sol y un arcoíris resplandece.

Por eso, voy a creer, que vaya a encontrar gente que me ame con mis fantasmas. Y espero poder compartir mi alegría en ese momento, con esa persona que me apoyo, aunque sea a través de un chat, me ayudo a seguir y no a hacer casos a esos locos pensamientos suicidas, y abastecedores, que hacían que me deje de creer.

En realidad, muchas personas incumben en esto. Así que simplemente gracias. Gracias.

Atte: Incomprendida"

* * *

**Fin  
**

* * *

Comenten!

* * *

"No todos los recuerdos, son maldad" Dijo, una vez, un señor, refiriendose a los recuerdos de la infancia.

**_(Trozos adaptados de la canción "Los Adolescentes" De Pablo estramin. Es folclore, pero yo amo esta canción ¿Okay? xD)_**

**_Siempre nos reprimen._**

**_No nos dan espacio_**

**_Y nos aconsejan que vayamos despacio_**

**_Siempre nos imponen, jamas nos consultan y nos hacen callar cada vez que preguntamos._**

**_Tratan de arrancarnos, de nuestras ilusiones con largos sermones._**

**_Nos tratan de adultos, cuando nos exigen y nos tratan de niños, cuando nos prohiben._**

**_Nos ponen barreras, y nos subestiman. Y nos utilizan, y nos desaniman._**

**_Nos cortan las alas, cuando nos enamoramos "Que para eso habra tiempo, y que aun no es la hora"_**

**_Pero cada día, los adolescentes, reviven los sueños que pierden la gente & bienvenida sea su limpia sonrisa y sus alas nuevas que mueven la vida. Su sangre caliente, bienvenida sea, son caminos nuevos... son la_**

**_primavera!  
_**

* * *

**_No traigas vida al mundo porque sean la "base" del matrimonio o porque te olvidastes del condón._**

No le compres todo lo que quiera o que viva lo que tu no.

Tampoco basta con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan "Ser lo que tus Padres no pudieron ser" (Son tus Padres, pero tu no eres un reflejo de lo que ellos querian)

Trabaja y brinda amor.

Cuando el/ella, quiera hablar de un problema, no lo dejes para mañana.

Tampoco basta, con creerse un Padre excelente por esa critica tipica de los demás, que solo ven por afuera.

Porque hay muchos problemas, y bastantes formas de resolverlos. - Frando de vita.

* * *

_El niño que sos, el adolescente que sos, la persona que fuiste, la persona que seras._**_  
_**_Algo mejor por vivir, no vivir siempre bajo las restringciones y las criticas de los demás._

SI VALORAS EL ADOLESCENTE QUE ERES, CAMBIA AL ADULTO QUE SERAS SI VAS POR MAL CAMINO!


End file.
